Bloodsuckers and Bone Eaters: Our Love is Forever
by DarkSolstice
Summary: Their secret is out. Now all they can do is find a way to be together. But when Hikari is captured by Wolf Hunters, will Naruto leave her to die, or save her and give in to his temptations? Sequel to Bloodsuckers and Bone Eaters REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: hi guys. This is the sequel to my first story Bloodsuckers and Bone Eaters. Hope you like it :) you voted for it, now im sorry to say, THEY GOING BYE BYE!! :'(**

**Warnings: blood, dunno what else to say**

* * *

"Sometimes in life you need to learn to keep your nose out of other peoples business Hikari," Hikari's father said, dabbing at her wounds with a towel soaked in peroxide. She winced with each burning sensation.

She growled. "So you're going to start me again?"

Fugaku turned her head to face him. He sighed and said, "Hikari, you know I love you. Your heart's in the right place but your head is always in the clouds. Don't you think it's time to grow up and take responsibility for your actions?"

She didn't say anything, just shifted uneasily on her bed and turned away from him. Her father let out a frustrated sigh. His guests stood in the back of the room watching them. Minato walked up to them and looked into Hikari's eyes.

He turned her head slightly to look into the scarred one. "Can you see out of it?"

"It's a little blurry," she answered.

He held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She hesitated. "Um, four?"

Minato sighed. "She might go blind in that eye, but other than that her injuries don't seem that severe."

Fugaku nodded, relieved to hear some good news for once. "Now what was it you had to say?"

His daughter swallowed nervously. She knew what was coming. Minato beckoned for his son to walk over to them. The werewolf leader stood and told Naruto to sit. He did as he was told.

"Naruto's gonna get it bad," he heard Kiba whisper to Kyuubi. They laughed quietly to themselves. Naruto hung his head.

Minato thought for a moment, searching for the right words. "You know you were bound to be caught eventually. And yet you still tried to hide from us."

"What have we done wrong that's so bad?" Naruto asked.

The two leaders exchanged worried glances. "You're both of different races," the werewolf said crossing his arms.

"I don't see why you're so worked up about this," Naruto mumbled.

Fugaku sighed. "Minato, why don't we discuss this in private first? You too Kushina." The vampires followed him out of the room. All except Naruto, who stayed sitting next to his girlfriend.

He took her hand in his. "I'm really sorry Kari."

She looked up at him, startled by his cold touch and apology. "For what?"

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this mess right now," the blond said, turning away. "I should've just kept my feelings to myself."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was giving up. Giving up on everything he thought he could fight for. "You've stopped fighting Naruto. Why?" He didn't answer her. She thought carefully.

"Do you love me?" She asked suddenly.

Naruto looked at her. "More than anything."

"Then let that be what you fight for." She blinked at him. "You said it yourself. Nothing can come between us." He smiled at her.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Shino was standing outside the door, neither seen nor heard. His heart went out to his friend. He wanted to help her. He walked off, determined to convince the two leaders to keep them together.

*

In the kitchen, the leaders were raving about their kids.

"I'm not completely enthusiastic about this Minato," Fugaku said from where he sat at the table.

Minato leaned on the counter, arms crossed, with his wife clinging to his shoulder almost fearfully. "I'm not sure there's much we can do. We can either let them stay together or push them apart."

Fugaku shook his head. "Hikari would never forgive me if I did that to her. She seems to love him so much."

The vampire nodded. "It's been years since I last saw Naruto with a smile on his face."

"Sheesh how old _are _you people?" Shino asked walking into the kitchen.

"Shino!" Fugaku scolded.

Minato chuckled. "It's alright Fugaku." He turned to the younger werewolf. "Quite old son."

Fugaku was staring at him. "I swear Minato if you say you've walked with the dinosaurs I'm going to throw this chair at you."

Minato laughed. "I'm not that old!"

Shino shrugged and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Did you want something Shino?"

"I think you should leave them be."

"What?" Minato asked. "Leave them be? That might be a bit much-"

Kushina silenced him with a finger to his lips. "No, he may be right." They looked at her strangely. "If we let them stay together they won't have to try to disobey us and run off, and not to mention it will bring our races the peace we had been deprived of for centuries."

"They really are old," Fugaku whispered to Shino.

"You really think so?" Minato asked Kushina, ignoring the two werewolves. "Don't you think they might try and take advantage of that freedom?" His wife nodded, then shook her head.

"Then I think we should go talk to them," Fugaku said and stood. "Come on Shino. Hikari likes you better."

*

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked his girlfriend, seeing the pained look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Naruto. It's only my shoulder stop worrying," she sighed. She growled when she felt his hand grip her shoulder tightly.

"You've dislocated it," he diagnosed.

She scoffed. "Thank you doctor Naruto."

"Hold still Hikari," he ordered. She hadn't heard him call her that in awhile. He twisted her around and set her shoulder in place. She groaned as it cracked loudly then sighed in relief as the pain began to subside.

"Thanks," she sighed. He smiled, happy to see her in a lively mood again. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close until their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes and drank in each others scent.

That was their drug: love. No one had gotten in their way before, not Gaara nor Minako, so it stood to reason their parents wouldn't either. At least it's what they hoped. A knock on the door killed the dream. The three adults and Shino stepped in.

"We have decided," the vampire leader said. They turned to him hopefully. "I'm afraid it would be best if you two no longer remained in contact."

"What?" Naruto said. "You're serious? But why?"

"Sorry Naruto, but this is what we've decided. We'll let you two saw your goodbyes," Fugaku said, leading the others out of the room.

Shino stayed behind and said, "Sorry Hikari. I tried." He turned and followed the adults.

Hikari laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto."

He kissed her cheek. "The only thing we can do is hope," he sighed. "We'll find a way to make this work. I promise."

He kissed her one last time, before seeing his father in the doorway and walked out. Fugaku stood there, watching as his daughter silently cried.

"I am sorry Hikari. But this is best." He shut the door and left her alone.

* * *

**how sad :'( makes me cry. R&R please!!!!!**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**


	2. You're Mine

**A/N: this story is rated M for a reason people. If u don't like inter-racial sex (MEH HEH IM SO EVIL) don't read it. Please go easy on me this is my first lemon. That scene is written between these stars ** **

**WARNINGS: language, inter-racial sex**

* * *

Hikari sat alone in her room, staring at the ceiling. The events of the previous day were still racing through her mind. She remembered her boyfriends' reaction to their fathers pushing them apart. He had been so distraught it almost killed her. It isn't as if she didn't feel the same. Her heart felt like it had been broken in so many different places. Maybe if she took a walk in the forest it would lift her spirits.

It was a quiet day. The birds were singing, and other than that no other creatures were around. Hikari walked slowly down to the lake. She had hoped to run into her friend. But he wasn't there. She sighed wearily and sat down near the water. The wind blew slightly against her back. She was being watched. Her head turned to see the only person she wanted to see standing a few feet away: Naruto. He was watching her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Naruto," she whispered. He smiled sadly at her. "You just going to stand there all day?"

He chuckled lightly and walked to sit next to her. "Hikari-" he began. He was cut off as she pushed him back and kissed him sharply. He laughed when she pulled away for air. "Frisky are we?"

"Shut up," she growled, leaning in to kiss him again. He licked her lips, begging for entrance. She complied. Their tongues danced together in a battle of dominance, until Naruto groaned and pulled away. "Naruto."

"No," he panted. "I don't want to hurt you."

She kissed him again and said, "And _you're _not going to."

**

"W-what?" He asked, dumbfounded. He swallowed when she began to pull down his pants, then his boxers. He gasped when he felt her hot breath on his already hard erection. She dragged her tongue along his length, hearing him moan in pleasure. "Hikari," he moaned.

She pulled back and shifted around uneasily. He looked up to see her pulling off her own pants. '_Werewolves get horny fast.' _He grunted when she pushed him back down and crawled over him.

She kissed him again and positioned herself. She tensed as she felt him, and lowered herself onto him slowly. She gasped as the pain shot up her body. "Fuck," she gasped.

She waited until the pain began to subside, then pulled up slowly and pushed herself down again. She gasped. "Damn it Naruto!"

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down as she repeated the movement, pushing himself deeper into her. '_She's so tight!' _He thought to himself. She moaned as he thrust into her, seeing as how she wouldn't move. It hurt, but it also felt good. He pulled her down harder with each movement. They both moaned at the speed of her thrusts and she began rocking her hips on him. Naruto began to get a weird feeling in his stomach. The sound of her moans drove him over the edge.

"Kari," he breathed. He thrust into her one last time before he came, filling her with his seed. She moaned lightly at the weird feeling it gave her. He leaned up and kissed her head. "I love you."

She didn't answer him. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily. Slowly she pulled herself up, moaning from the movement and collapsed beside him.

**

Naruto laughed. "You shouldn't have been so impatient."

"I've been. . . patient. . . long enough," she breathed. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't act. . . like you didn't want me. You always have."

He kissed her head. "I know it hurt. That's why I wanted you to wait until you were ready, not because I wanted it."

Her eyes mocked him as she leaned up and kissed him. "But I was."

She let out a sigh when he pulled her closer and said, "We can't stay like this." He sat up and moved closer to the lake. "We have to wash ourselves off." He pulled her closer and used the water to clean them off. When they were clean enough he dressed them both and helped her stand. He wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing she was trembling slightly. "Still hurts?"

She said nothing, but buried her face in his chest. All she wanted was to stay like that: forever locked in his embrace. But they both knew they couldn't. Their fathers forced them apart. And to make matters worse, they threatened them. If they were caught, they wouldn't be harmed, but dragged away from each other. Fugaku couldn't see how much he was hurting his daughter, only the pleasure in hurting a vampire. Though the two races were no longer fighting. All members of the Uchiha tribe and the Namikaze clan felt the grief of the two lovers; all except for the two leaders. But they couldn't do anything but comfort them.

"Hikari," Naruto began, lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes, "you know I love you. But I'm just. . . Not sure, right now."

She looked confused. Then it hit her. "I know where this is going. You're going to dump me now that you've gotten what you wanted."

She tried to turn away but he held her back. "No! I'd never do that! Please Hikari! You have to understand! My father is very strict. If he finds out about this we're both dead."

There was an angry look on her face. Her eyes were blazing. "You obviously don't care enough to fight for our love."

He pulled her up into a kiss. "Don't ever say that. I'll do anything for you," he growled when he pulled back.

"Naruto." Her eyes began swimming with concern. "Tonight may not be the full moon, but my father will have the entire tribe out for a hunt. You must keep your clan out of the forest," she begged.

"Don't worry, nothings going to go wrong," he promised. "But we have to do something."

"Like what?"

He thought for a moment. "We have to show our fathers how much we care about each other." He kissed her again. His hand rubbed her back, pulling her closer. He sighed when she pulled away.

"I must go," she said frantically. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut in quickly. "Yes, you will see me again tomorrow."

He laughed. "You know me so well."

She kissed him on the cheek and fled into the forest. His eyes wandered over her body as she ran towards her manor. '_There must be something wrong if she was willing enough to give herself to me.' _He pushed the thought aside and walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Ahh young love. . . Please go easy on me that was my first lemon. When life gives ya lemons, read them!!**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1)Hikari**


	3. You Owe Me

**hiya guys. R&R please**

**WARNINGS: language, inter-racial sex**

**

* * *

**

___**Recap**_

_He thought for a moment. "We have to show our fathers how much we care about each other." He kissed her again. His hand rubbed her back, pulling her closer. He sighed when she pulled away._

_"I must go," she said frantically. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut in quickly. "Yes, you will see me again tomorrow."_

_He laughed. "You know me so well."_

_She kissed him on the cheek and fled into the forest. His eyes wandered over her body as she ran towards her manor. 'There must be something wrong if she was willing enough to give herself to me.' He pushed the thought aside and walked deeper into the forest._

* * *

The moment Hikari stepped in the door of her home, she felt the angry presence of her father. He stood there glaring at her with his arms crossed. Thankfully he was alone. Hikari lowed her eyes. She refused to meet his gaze as he reached forward and grabbed her arm to pull her closer.

"You were with him," Fugaku growled.

"Father-" she began.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Hikari. I forbad you from seeing him, and yet you still disobeyed me." Fugaku released his grip on her arm. He turned away and said, "The tribe is going out for a hunt. You are to remain here. I don't want you to leave this house unless I permit it."

Hikari said nothing. She pushed him away and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She fell onto her bed and sighed. Her mind was racing with past events. She gave herself to Naruto; she didn't know why, but just felt it was something she needed to do. At first he tried to stop her, but gave in to her needs. And now she was home. Fugaku smelled Naruto's scent all over his daughter, and now he was pissed; pissed to a point where he wanted to inflict pain upon the vampire.

_'He's going after Naruto, but he's going alone. I have to stop him, but that will only put us in even more peril,' _Hikari thought to herself. She rolled onto her back. '_No, I must help him!'_

She pushed herself to her feet and opened the window. She jumped out and shifted forms. Luckily for her, her family had already left for their hunt. She began sniffing out Fugaku's scent. The trail led down to the lake. Hikari followed the scent cautiously, ears pricked for any sounds of a fight. Trotting around a tree, a gust of wind blew more than one smell to her nose, and she saw her father pinning Naruto down.

Fugaku dug his paw deeper into Naruto's back, laughing at his cry of pain. "I don't want you near my daughter," he growled into the vampires ear. "I don't care if our races our at peace now. It won't last forever."

"Please, I didn't mean to-" he began.

Fugaku barked. He tried to bite at Naruto's neck, but not before he was knocked over by Hikari. She was human again, and tried to help Naruto into a kneeling position. The large wolf growled and stood slowly, only to flatten his ears and snarl when he saw his daughter.

"Hikari!" Fugaku snarled. "What part of stay home don't you understand?! Now get out of my way!"

She hugged her boyfriend tightly. "No! I love him!"

Fugaku growled and stepped forward. He saw the pained look in his daughters eyes and stopped. The wolf sighed and shifted forms. He kneeled beside the two lovers and said, "You two need to know; this is against the laws of both our races."

"Why should it matter," Hikari muttered. "We were already found out. . ." She looked up as she felt Naruto brush the hair out of her face.

"Listen," Fugaku said hastily. "We have decided, you have to listen to our decision."

"Father, please," Hikari whispered. "Don't you understand how much this is hurting me?

He froze. His mind registered what his daughter had just said. He _was _hurting her, but he was too blinded by fury to take any notice. Now that he did, it seemed a bit overwhelming. "Hikari. . . I'm sorry, but this is how it must be." He thought to himself for a minute. "I'll give you the day. I'll keep the tribe out of the manor, just don't do anything that will set anyone off." He winked at them, stood, and walked off towards the town.

Naruto and Hikari exchanged amused glances. The vampire pulled her into a kiss. "Thanks."

"You owe me," she purred seductively in his ear.

He laughed and said, "Anything to make you happy babe." He picked her up and and in the blink of an eye he stood in her house.

He put her down and kissed her again. She laughed and pushed him backwards. "Gotta catch me first." She fled into the kitchen, and grunted in annoyance as the vampire once again stood before her. "You're no fun," the she-wolf whined.

His hand reached out and pulled her closer by her shirt. "Why should I make you wait when you want me so badly?" He pushed her against the small counter in the middle of the kitchen. He lowered his eyes. "You don't know how badly I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless right now."

Her laugh taunted him. He undid her jeans and pulled down her pants. He turned her around and pulled off his own pants. The hand on her back pushed her down as he spread her legs, and she gasped as he pushed himself into her. Her claws scraped against the marble as he pulled out and thrust in again. Her eyes glazed over lustfully as his thrusts sped up. _'Still so damn tight!'_ He grunted as he thrust in her harder, loving the way she felt around him like that. One hand held her waist and the other gripped the counter on the side of her as he sped up, and she moaned as he finally came inside her. He watched her face as he pulled out; her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

"Mmmmf. . . Naruto," Hikari moaned, straightening herself. She pulled up her pants and turned to face him.

Naruto trailed his thumb across her lips. "Did it still hurt?"

"A little," she replied, turning away.

"Then why didnt you say something? How am i supposed to know this unless you tell me?" he hissed.

"Just at first Naruto, calm down. You worry more than my father," she laughed.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "So then it felt good?" He chuckled when she nodded slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Naruto?" He looked up at her. "T-There's something, um, I-I might need your help with."

"Of course," he said. "Anything." He got worried when she didnt answer. "Hikari? Whats wrong?"

"I-I might have to leave soon."

Naruto blinked. "Leave? For what?"

She swallowed and met his gaze. "The night our fathers separated us, I overheard my father and Shibi talking. We're afraid of the outcome."

"Well? What happened?" Naruto asked infuriated.

"Yotama was found out."

* * *

**sorry for the lame scenario but im not very good at that stuff. R&R please!! its going to get a lot better, so keep an eye out!!!**

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**

**2) Yotama**


	4. Our Fate Has Been Sealed

**sup guys, hows it going. this is a very important chappy, so pay close attention. its all gonna go downhill from here, but the storyline will have some more action in it ;) R&R please!!!**

* * *

'_I don't see why you didn't say anything to me before_,' Naruto said mentally to his girlfriend.

'_I found out yesterday morning you idiot. I didn't want to say anything until we were able to figure out what to do,' _Hikari responded, looking at the vampire out of the corner of her eyes as she stepped into a small cottage.

The two were on a field trip with their high school history class. There had been rumors going around the school that the town fortune teller was a witch. Kakashi had decided to take the class on a field trip to check for the truth behind the rumors, and have his class learn about past history for extra credit.

The cottage wasn't a large one, but it was big enough to for the class to fit inside. It was a bit clustered, and lit up by candle-light. The shelves were lined with jars that contained all sorts of knick-knacks. They were all labeled with weird names; unicorn horns, dragon scales, werewolf whiskers, vampire fangs. In the far end of the room hung thick drapes in the doorway.

"This woman must be ancient," one of the students in the back of the room said.

"Oh ho ho, dear child I'm not _that _old." The woman walked into the room from the far end of the cottage. "But those were very hard to get a hold of."

Her eyes flew open when she saw the few Uchiha's and Namikaze's that stood before her. She let out a raspy laugh and walked closer.

"Well, well, Kakashi. Long time no see," the old woman said.

Kakashi scratched his neck. "Of course, Elder Chiyo."

She sniffed. "With all the tension in here you can roast a chicken!"

Hikari and Daisuke exchanged amused glances.

"All of you must be dying to have your fortunes told to you-" Chiyo began.

"Not really," one kid interrupted quietly.

"But there is something I must take care of first." Chiyo continued. She walked to stand in front of Hikari and grabbed her hand to look at her palm. "A terrible fate awaits you my dear. Those that never sleep will soon become your worst enemy."

Hikari pulled her hand away and backed up. "Old age really hit you hard."

The old woman inched closer for every step back Hikari took, until she was finally backed up against the shelf. "Your future will be stained with blood, and your fate lies in the hands of your beloved." She pointed her finger in the girl's face, mouth open as if she was going to say more.

Hikari was just staring at her wide-eyed. "How old did you say she was?" she directed to Kakashi. He just laughed nervously.

Chiyo closed her mouth and cupped Hikari's chin, turning her face sideways, inspecting the scar over her eye. "Devasting." She opened her mouth and tapped her teeth. "Sharp indeed. You will turn out a fine young Uchiha." Naruto laughed.

The second she let go the she-wolf rubbed her mouth and turned to her brother, who only laughed and shrugged.

Chiyo moved to Naruto and whacked him on the head. "Learn to speak when spoken to," the woman scolded. She pat him on the cheek a few times and mumbled, "Much colder than I would have expected." Stepping back she grabbed his arm and the arm of the Uchiha she inspected. "Uchiha's and Namikaze's! This way dearies!" But she didn't move, just stood there with her mouth open. "Old age really has made my motor skills deteriorate."

Naruto and Hikari glanced at each other, but before either could speak they were dragged into a smaller room at the far end of the cottage, their kin following them hesitantly. The woman continued to drag her followers to the back of the room. This room was darker than the last, but still candle-lit. It had an eerie golden glow to it. The Uchiha's kept to one part of the room, while the Namikaze's kept to the other, their kin still in the clutches of the fortune teller.

Chiyo let them go and stepped away. "Forbidden love is always the best kind of love. It gives you quite a thrill doesn't it?" She winked at them and turned around to face them all. "News carries fast on the wind. The one you call Yotama has been discovered. How could this be? I trusted your father to teach you right from wrong!" She whacked Hikari on the head.

"Hey!" Hikari snapped.

"You werewolves should have more sense than to let yourselves be caught! Chiyo shouted quietly.

Kyuubi scoffed. "So you were finally caught? Smart."

Hikari glared at him. "Not me. My brother. And what does this have to do with anything?"

Chiyo let out a raspy chuckle. "I may be old, but I know things. For instance, if something isn't done about that, you will all perish!"

"Well what can we do about it?" Daisuke asked.

"What's being done now?"

"Our father convinced Mayor Tsunade that Yotama was bit by a werewolf. He's now being confined to the manor, away from the town so there won't be any kind of investigations," Hikari responded, crossing her arms.

Chiyo nodded. "Very well then. Onto bigger business."

"I'm scared to see what she has in mind," Shino whispered.

Chiyo chuckled lightly and smiled. Then her gaze became serious and she turned to Kakashi. "Now tell me this Kakashi; _what_ were you thinking tearing these two apart!"

"But I-"

"You may have had nothing to do with it but you could have at least had enough sense to stop it!" Chiyo shouted quietly. "Because of these faults poor Hikari's life is in danger," she added quietly.

Hikari's eyes widened in shock, but she said nothing. She lightened up a bit when the fortune teller pushed her closer to Naruto. He said nothing but pulled her closer. She looked up at him then back to Chiyo.

"Have you ever thought," Chiyo began softly, "about what the consequences would have been when they were separated? How much danger they could be in trying to see each other? Or what good would have come of it if they were to stay together? And now the whole of the Uchiha tribe is in peril. Its time for you to right the wrong, before everything starts to fall apart."

"But what can we do?" Kakashi repeated.

Chiyo sighed. "Undo the mistake their fathers made before it's too late. The first tragedy has already taken place. Don't let another one happen!"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not sure what can be done now, but I'll do my best to make sure nothing else happens.'"

"Good," Chiyo nodded. "There will come a point in time, in the very near future, where the Uchiha tribe will be completely wiped out. And if something isn't done even the vampires will be found out. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. Because if you don't-" she walked over to the shelf and opened a jar labeled 'werewolf bone' and took out its contents, holding it outward for everyone to see- "you will be risking more than just Hikari's life." She crushed the small bone in her hand, and exhaled over the dust, sending the small dust particles into the air.

* * *

It was later that same day. The youngest of the Uchiha's were laying around Hikari's room. Ever since the trip to the witch Chiyo she had been sulking even more than usual.

"Our tribe is in peril. . ." Shino mumbled from his place on the bed beside Hikari. "This is just great…"

Hikari just let out a muffled sigh. "But what confuses me… well I know she's a witch and all, but how she knew…"

Daisuke looked up at her. "Knew what?"

His older sibling lowered her eyes and rolled onto her back. Shino propped himself on his elbows and stared at her from behind his glasses. "You can't be serious…"

"Oh will you just tell us already!" Yotama exclaimed from the foot of her bed.

Minako's eyes widened. "No! Really?! Dude!"

Hikari looked at her and nodded.

"Whaaaat? Don't make us tickle you for the answer!" Yotama threatened.

His sister just stared at him. It finally hit them all. "Oh."

"Sheesh what's with all the tension in here?" Their heads turned towards the window. Naruto was sitting on the windowsill watching them with a guarded look in his eyes.

Hikari beckoned him over. Hesitating a moment, Naruto finally stood and sat down on the bed next to her. "T-There's, um, s-something you should know."

The vampire nodded. "Go on then."

The she-wolf lowered her gaze and didn't answer. Shino cleared his throat, and Hikari waved her hand in response.

Daisuke snickered. "Aww, how sad. You don't know?"

"Stop playing games and just tell me already," Naruto hissed. He thought for a moment. "Am I thinking the same thing you are?"

Her brothers and cousin nodded. Daisuke smirked. "That's right Naruto! You're gonna be a daddy!"

* * *

**cute right? thankies :) please review!! constructive criticism only!! thankies!! 3**


	5. Blood Ridden

**This chappy has lots of dialogue in it, but its also another important one too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do you know that old hag was telling the truth?"

"Look at the facts Fugaku," Kakashi said. "She knew this was going to happen if the two of them were separated. She knew Yotama was discovered."

Fugaku looked at him. "How's that?"

Kakashi shrugged and crossed his arms. He leaned back on the counter and shook his head. "She heard it on the wind."

Shibi nodded. "She is old and knowledgeable, Fugaku. I suggest you listen to her."

Fugaku growled at him. "My decision has been made final. I can see how it hurts them, but that's something they're going to have to live with."

"Not necessarily," Minato stated, leaning on the counter next to Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku questioned.

Minato blinked. "If Chiyo is right," he began slowly, "then it has already started. As Kakashi said, she knew Yotama was discovered. She said that was only the first sign. If your daughter really is in trouble-"

"Don't say it!" Fugaku howled. "My daughter will not die!" He turned away from the vampire and rested his palms on the sink. "I can't lose another important woman in my life." He exhaled heavily, his body shuddering in response. "Not again. . ."

There was silence in the kitchen. Nobody said a word. They were waiting for the werewolf leader to speak. Minato was obviously confused. He dropped his gaze and shifted uneasily.

"I lost my wife to the Akatsuki," Fugaku answered to the vampire's confusion. "My kids were too young to understand, they don't remember too much of her. But I remember, that night, we had gotten into an argument over who-knows-what anymore, and she ran out. We found her body down in the fields near the lake." His voice began to crack. "She had tried to fight the Akatsuki. . . killed by our own son." He hung his head and let the tears slide down his cheeks. He raised his head at the hand on his shoulder. It was only his daughter. She gave him a sad smile, watching as he wiped his face and smiled back. "I'm fine. And you should be upstairs with the others."

She didn't say anything, just dropped her gaze to the floor.

Minato sniffed. "My son is here?"

Hikari nodded.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes and started towards the stairs, Hikari darting past him. Minato disappeared in a shadowy haze, leaving Kakashi and Shibi with confused looks on their faces. Shrugging it off they followed anyway.

* * *

Hikari ran into her room and leapt onto her bed, sitting between Shino and Naruto. Her brothers and cousin sat on the edges of the bed watching as the adults piled into the room and looked around.

"Well at least the atmosphere isn't full of tension anymore," Shibi commented.

Kakashi nodded. "They sure seem comfortable with each other."

Fugaku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. His daughter pressed herself closer to Naruto, growing amused at her father's reaction when he pulled her closer. The other adults didn't say anything, just turned to Fugaku and waited. He didn't say anything either. His gaze traveled over each of the kids in turn, before leading the adults further into the room to stand before them.

He sighed. "You kids are gonna be the death of me one day."

Minato turned to him with an amused look on his face.

"Death, huh." Hikari yawned. She turned to Naruto. "Which reminds me. . . I've been meaning to ask you. . . How old are you exactly?"

Naruto hesitated, then smiled and said, "You really wanna know?"

Hikari nodded.

"Uhh, I'll figure out a way to say that later," Naruto laughed.

Daisuke laughed. "You've fallen out with an old man Kari!"

She smiled. "Some people would find that oddly repulsive." Then she got an idea, and turned to the vampire. "So you did know when the Korean War took place."

Naruto snickered. "Know when it took place? Babe, I was there!"

A series of shivers racked her body. "Now _that's _eerie."

Naruto laughed and hugged her tighter. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room!" Yotama called loudly. Hikari threw a pillow at him and knocked him off the bed. "I did _not _deserve that."

"Yes ya did," Daisuke laughed.

"Don't start," their sister sighed.

Daisuke put his hands up in a friendly gesture. Their father was covering his face with one hand, clearly embarrassed.

"You three," Fugaku sighed. "How do you put up with this?" He asked Minato.

"I'm used to it," the vampire leader laughed. He had stayed quiet ever since Fugaku mentioned his deceased spouse.

"All of you, come on get up. We're going out for a while," Fugaku ordered, waiting as the younger werewolves stood, and led them out.

Minato held his son back. "Don't say _anything. _The two of them didn't say a thing, but I'm pretty sure Hikari became a bit suspicous when I didn't say anything either."

Naruto nodded. "Fine. But if she asks, I can't promise not to tell her."

Minato nodded. The two followed the werewolves in silence. Hikari had met them at the top of the stairs, but instead of walking with them returned to her room and closed the door. Once out into the fresh air, Minato ordered his son to to find the other vampires and return to the Werewolf Manor.

After sending his son off Minato turned to see the Fugaku waltzing out of the door; wearing shorts and no shirt. "Are you serious?"

Fugaku laughed. "Just thought about some ball practice. Care to join us?"

Minato raised an eyebrow at the others walking out behind him. The male wolves were in shorts and no shirts, and the few she-wolves were in shorts and basketball jersies. (**Ok imagine a shirtless Sasuke... I'm in love :3). **He sighed, but followed them to the court behind the high school anyway. He watched, impressed but impatient, until he got tired of waiting for his son and turned to go looking for him. But he didn't go far. Before moving a single step, Naruto was standing behind him, breathing heavy.

"We have a problem," Naruto panted.

"Well? What is it?" Minato asked.

The Uchiha's had stopped playing and stood watching them. Naruto looked back and forth between his father and the werewolves, before growing embarrassed and swallowing nervously. "Um well, I think it's just best for you to see." He turned and led them all through the woods.

He led them all the way through until they reached the fields, where they saw the Namikaze's all huddled around. They were staring at the ground. The horrid stench of blood hung heavily in the air; the vampires were brave not to lunge for whatever creature they were standing in front of. Until Hikari inhaled deeply. She pushed her way through the vampires, eyes widening in horror.

"No!" She cried out. "It can't be!"

"We just found her," Kyuubi stated.

"Believe us, we had nothing to do with this," Kiba said.

"Then who did?" Minato asked cautiously, staring at the she-wolf Hikari was kneeling over.

Gaara looked at him. "The Akatsuki."

* * *

**i have absolutely no motivation left. maybe a bit. perhaps after next week ill have more written down with some action. review please **


	6. It Started Then

**what up my playas! found some motivation, i think. please pardon the long chapter, but enjoy anyway**

* * *

___"__No!" She cried out. "It can't be!"_

_"We just found her," Kyuubi stated._

_"Believe us, we had nothing to do with this," Kiba said._

_"Then who did?" Minato asked cautiously, staring at the she-wolf Hikari was kneeling over._

_Gaara looked at him. "The Akatsuki."_

_**Recap**_

"No no no! It can't be!" Hikari shouted, kneeling beside the broken body of the she-wolf. "Minako," she choked out.

The wolf seemed dead, except for the very slight rise and fall of her sides. She was covered in deep gashes from nose to tail, but the biggest wound circled her throat around to her stomach under her paws. Her black fur was matted down with dried blood, more gushing from the wounds across her body. Her sudden cough surprised the crowd.

"H-Hikari," Minako spluttered. "F-Fugaku."

Fugaku ran over and kneeled beside the she-wolf. "Minako. Minako, who did this to you?"

Minako closed her eyes. Her breathing had quickened to an alarming rate, the blood seeping out of her mouth. "I-Itachi..." She coughed again. The action caused small spazzams to overtake her body.

Fugaku turned her over delicately, watching as his daughter hit the pressure point on Minako's collar bone. The werewolf leader picked up the small girl in his arms and stood, careful not to aggravate her wounds. He turned to his daughter and said, "Run ahead and alert the hospital. I have to take her to the emergency room now."

Hikari nodded and raced into the woods.

"All of you," Fugaku growled to his tribe, "spread out, I'll need cover. Watch for the Akatsuki. Yotama, return to the Manor. Go now!"

His tribe did as they were told. The vampires looked at each other and followed them. Minato and his sons followed Fugaku through the woods. They tried to keep pace with the werewolf leader, but he outran them all, and finally, after what seemed like ages, he stood at the rear of the Konoha hospital. Breathing heavily he walked in. The nurses already had a room ready, where he placed his niece down on the bed and was ushered out. Fugaku growled, but turned the other way and walked into the waiting room and sat down. Hikari and Daisuke were sitting next to him, staring at the floor, each with a blank expression on their faces.

"If she dies I'll be the only she-wolf left," Hikari muttered half to herself.

"She won't die!" Daisuke exclaimed, shocked at his sisters attitude. "Why would you say that?!"

"Look at the facts Daisuke!" Hikari said loudly. "The Akatsuki have been targeting us ever since Itachi joined them." She hung her head in her hands. "They don't want anymore pure-bred werewolves," she added quietly.

She looked up at the arm around her shoulder. It was only Naruto. "Calm down," he whispered into her ear. "She'll be fine."

Hikari shook her head. "The Akatsuki always get what they want." She looked up at Naruto. "That day, when we first met in the woods, didn't you notice? His scent was all over me."

"Who's?" Fugaku asked.

"Deidara," Naruto replied. "I know. The only reason he didn't follow you all the way through was because I was there."

"He smelled you?" Shino asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Even if he did he wouldn't have ran. No, I stopped him. Literally."

Hikari looked up at him wearily and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well then thanks for that." She sighed. "But I'm still worried about Minako. That _was _Deidara's scent on her."

Fugaku hummed. "Minako is strong. She'll pull through."

"Another tragedy eh?"

They all looked around at the voice. It was only the witch Chiyo. She walked over and whacked Fugaku on the head.

"What was that for?" He growled, rubbing his head where he was hit.

"You should've taken my warning to heart. I thought you would've had more sense than to ignore me Fugaku. I've given you the freedom you need in this town to survive and live normal lives as humans, and I can easily take it away. Next time I suggest you listen to me." She looked at Hikari and Naruto. "Apparently you haven't done anything about them yet. At least they're trying," she added in a lower voice.

Fugaku looked back and forth between the witch and his daughter. "How did you know we were here?"

She looked at him. "News carries fast on the wind. How can you expect me not to know?" She laughed. Then her gaze became serious. "Hikari!"

The she-wolf jumped at the sudden call and looked up. "Y-Yes?"

"The moment you leave this hospital, go straight home. Do not take any detours."

"Um, s-sure," Hikari stuttered.

"Better yet," Chiyo continued, "Naruto, you take her home now."

"Sure," he nodded. He helped her stand and walked her out of the room.

"I feel like a pup again," Hikari muttered under her breath as she followed her boyfriend out.

Fugaku turned to his son. "Daisuke, Shino. Follow them."

The two nodded and walked out.

*

They walked in silence, Hikari hanging her head as she stepped out into the sunlight. She sighed and stretched her arms above her head. She giggled when Naruto poked her side. Taking her hand he led her through the woods towards her home. She ran ahead of him a bit and only stopped when his arms caught her waist.

"Naruto!" She laughed. "Let go!"

He laughed and kissed her lightly. "Make me."

She laughed and went limp. He grunted in surprise and picked her up. "Made ya," she laughed kissing his cheek.

He only smiled and kept walking until he reached her manor, and set her down on the ledge that bordered the house. "What am I gonna do with you?" he sighed.

She laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You mean what are you going to do _to _me?"

"Pervert," he said lightly.

She leaned over and caught his lips. Strange sounds and images began racing through her head.

"_What do we do with her?" One shadowy figure asked._

"_Do you even know who she is?" Another one asked._

"_No," the taller one replied. He seemed to be the leader of the few that stood around him. "We leave her here for the Akatsuki to deal with. This was their kill, we only helped lure her in."_

_The cry of a wolf sounded from deep within the forest that lay in front of them. One of the figures that looked youngest stepped forward. He looked down upon the broken body of the wolf._

"_This wolf," he began._

"_What is it son?" the leader asked turning to him with high hopes._

"_That's Mikoto," the son began again. "We killed Fugaku's wife."_

_His father looked shocked. "Are you serious?"_

_The son nodded and swallowed. "We have to get out of here now. The Akatsuki planned this. They wanted to start another feud between us!"_

_Before any of the small group could say a word a large wolf pack burst from the trees, barking savagely. But the group that had previously been there were already gone. The largest wolf looked around, eyes widening as he spotted the dead body in front of his paws. Three small wolf pups peered out from behind him._

"_No no! Mikoto!"_

Hikari pulled back in shock, gasping for air. What had seemed like an eternity to her was only a few heartbeats.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked, seeing the horrified look on his girlfriends face.

She slowed her breathing and looked at him, eyes glazed over with fear and pain. "You were there..." She whispered.

"I was where?" He asked, turning to their families as they walked up behind him.

Fugaku stepped closer. "All of you, come inside. We can talk there."

They all followed him into the manor, casting confused glances at Naruto as they passed. Without a second look at him Hikari pushed herself off the ledge and followed her tribe. Naruto sighed and followed her.

Once they all fit into the large kitchen Fugaku slipped his shirt over his head and cleared his throat. "We have much to discuss. So much has happened here in these past few days." He turned to his youngest son. "Yotama was unlucky enough to be seen shape-shifting. Minako was unlucky enough to fall into the Akatsuki's grasp, and my own daughter is having nightmares concerning the past and future."

There was silence. The vampires exchanged uneasy glances with each other, though none said a word.

"Nightmares, daydreams, they all seem the same to me," Hikari muttered, rubbing her neck.

"Daydreams?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded. "She just flipped out on me, right before all of you showed up."

Minato was silent. Fugaku thought he saw a flicker of guilt on the vampires face, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Would you mind speaking of it?" Kakashi asked.

Hikari only blinked. "It. . . it was the night. . . that our mother was killed."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

She looked up at him. "They were there. . ."

"Who were?" Shibi question.

Hikari looked down at the floor. "The Akatsuki weren't alone in targeting her. They had help."

"Who? Who helped them?" Shibi pushed.

The room was suddenly filled with tension. Hikari swallowed nervously. "I-I could be wrong." She turned her head.

"Who?" Her father repeated impatiently.

She turned her gaze back to the floor, then looked up at Minato. "Them."

There was silence. Fugaku looked shocked. "You can't be serious!"

Several of the vampires disappeared right then. Minato and his sons stood rigid. "Please, let me explain," Minato pleaded.

Fugaku growled and narrowed his eyes at him. "Talk. I'm waiting."

Minato huffed. "Had we known who it was, at that time, we wouldn't have-"

"What? You wouldn't have what? Killed our mother?" Hikari snapped.

"Kari please-" Naruto began.

"No! You lied to me Naruto!" She shouted. "I always knew you were hiding something, but this.." She shook her head, voice beginning to crack.

Before the vampire could react she dashed past him and ran out of the house.

"Hikari!" Fugaku called after her. He snarled at the vampires and pushed his way past them, his sons following him.

She ran, ran as fast as she could go. But her strength was waning, legs burning with the desire to stop. But Hikari pushed on, determined to get as far away as possible from the vampires. She pushed herself even further when she heard the rampaging footsteps of her pursuers.

Hikari's pursuers panicked when she disappeared from view at the top of the hill. They stopped and looked over from there. The sound of ravage dogs caught up to them, but instead of stopping, raced past them after Hikari.

A shot rang through the air. Shibi clamped his hand over Fugaku's mouth to keep him quiet. It all happened so fast; within a single heartbeat, Hikari had leapt over one of the savage dogs, but in doing so had been shot in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart. She fell and tripped over her own feet, yelping in horror as she fell on her side.

The hunters all gathered around her. One kicked Hikari in the ribs. "Is it dead?" He asked when Hikari didn't move.

"Well let's find out," another answered, raising his rifle into a comfortable position. He squeezed the trigger and shot Hikari in the shoulder above the dart. She yelped and growled weakly in response. "Yep, she's alive."

"How do you know it's a she?" Another asked as he watched his comrade picked up the wolf.

"It's smaller than the others we saw," he replied nonchalantly.

A few of them cheered. "Yeah we got one! Alright, party time!"

One by one they marched through the woods, the Uchiha's and Namikaze's watching with horrified looks on their faces.

"Hikari!"

Fugaku broke free from Shibi's grasp and stood gaping over where his daughter last stood. His legs shook. He collapsed and fell to his knees, dumbstruck, holding his head shamefully.

"I-I can't. . . What am I doing wrong?" He whispered to himself. "I'm the worst father that ever lived."

Minato walked over to him and pulled him up to eye level by his shirt. "Listen to me and listen closely Fugaku. You're not a bad parent." He released his shirt and let him fall back to his knees.

"No, you just need to learn to be more attentive to you're own kids!"

He turned his head just in time to see the witch Chiyo whack him on the head. "Pay attention to the witch Fugaku! I warned you didn't I!? Now this happened! I spoke of Hikari's fate! Now it has come true. Right the wrongs wolf, or you and your tribe are done for!"

Fugaku looked away briefly and turned back to her, eyes filled with despair. "What am I supposed to do?" He whined.

Chiyo snorted. "First of all stand up!" The wolf did as he was told. "You've been setting a bad example so far, Fugaku. Maybe if you listen to me your kids would have a fighting chance."

Daisuke and Yotama exchanged worried looks.

"You have until the full moon," Chiyo continued. "If she has not returned by then I will see to it your kind will never walk these streets or woodlands again."

Fugaku groaned. "Of course."

He watched as the witch pointedly turned her back and turned to his sons. She held her gaze with them for several moments before stalking off.

* * *

**tee hee, how fun :P review?**


	7. Rescue Me

**whatsupp my peeps. sorry for the slow update, life is cruel :/**

* * *

"Is it dead?"

"Just unconscious you twit!"

The lights flickered on overhead, lighting up the small operating room. The two men standing side by side walked closer to examine the black wolf on the table. One reached over to pinch open one of the wolf's eyes. He stepped back after a moment, leaving the wolf dizzy and confused.

"A strange hue for such a dark wolf," he said. "A grassy green yet dilated. She can hear us, but she's not fully conscious."

The other nodded. "Indeed. She might prove to be useful in our research."

A clicking noise sounded from the corner of the room. "_Sarutobi, Orochimaru! Have you started the procedure?"_

"Patience Lady Tsunade," Orochimaru answered in his deep, raspy voice. "We are just starting." He picked up a needle from the tray next to the hounds head and flicked it. He parted the dark fur and pushed the needle point halfway in and inserted the serum.

The wolf answered with a low whine.

"Orochimaru," Sarutobi began, "you don't think this one has any connections to the male we encountered not too long ago?"

Orochimaru hummed. "That is possible. They both seem quite similar, perhaps not in size but in other qualities. This could very well be that male's sister?"

His partner only nodded. He waited a moment before picking up another needle and raising it to the wolfs shoulder. Inserting the serum carefully they stepped back and watched as the wolf kicked violently and yelped in pain. The two watched as the wolf settled down, claws gouging out marks in the metal. It growled once and stared at them, trying to adjust her eyes to the harsh light.

"Good. It's awake," Orochimaru purred. He grabbed yet another needle and stuck it through the wolfs leg, drawing enough blood to fill it, then handing it to Sarutobi.

"Similar to the other wolf. . . That other wolf was found to be Yotama Uchiha," Sarutobi noted. "If this is his sister, then this must be Miss Hikari."

The wolf only blinked and kicked her legs again. She growled at the two men staring at her. They nearly jumped out of their skin when she barked, claws scraping the metal table in an effort to stand. She yelped in pain as Sarutobi grabbed her back legs and held her down.

"Now now Miss Hikari!" Sarutobi grunted as she lunged for his throat. "Hold still!"

Growling one last time, the wolf heaved herself upwards and knocked the scientist backwards. He landed with a grunt, head hitting the floor heavily. Orochimaru caught the she-wolf as she tried to leap off the table, but trapped in the mans arms she only changed shape as the serum finally took effect. Sarutobi's assumptions were correct, Orochimaru noted, as the girl in his arms was none other than Hikari Uchiha herself.

"My my," the scientist commented. "It seems you were right Sarutobi. We have a family of werewolves on our hands."

"I'm the worst father ever!" Fugaku shouted, swinging his fist into the side of the nearest tree, hearing it snap and fall the other way. His hand was now bleeding slightly from the bark. He rubbed it and said, "Bark is worse than bite."

The vampires took a step backwards.

"Yeah but your sideswing is worse than them all," Daisuke huffed.

"But that could come in handy," Minato stated.

Fugaku looked at him. "How's that?"

Minato blinked. "That kind of brutal strength will give us the upperhand in rescuing your daughter."

"So then you will help us?" Kakashi asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Iruka countered.

The werewolves exchanged glances but said nothing. Yotama opened his mouth to speak, but not before his brother elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Daisuke spoke quietly to his brother, waiting for him to nod before shutting up. Their father rolled his eyes and took Minato aside.

"What did you have in mind?" Fugaku asked.

"I work in the hospital," Minato began, "so somewhere along these lines they're going to ask for me. Kushina works for the mayor, so she's going to be called in too. If we can catch them off guard we can get her out, but it's going to have to be during the night. If they're smart enough they probably already figured out who she was, so they're going to be looking for all of you."

Fugaku nodded. "Of course."

Kyuubi huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh great, we're saving a dog. Why don't you just leave her as a test subject-"

He was cut off as Naruto grabbed his shirt and slammed him roughly against a tree. His eyes were blazing with rage. "You idiot!"

His clan only looked at him. His father jumped at the sudden outburst. "Naruto!"

"Relax pops," Kyuubi said, "this is normal for him remember?"

"You asshole! Why can't you be more considerate for once in your life!" Naruto shouted.

Kyuubi scoffed. "Look who's talking! I'm not the one with the bloody past!"

Narutos eyes widened. He let go of his brother and turned away. "And you don't think I'm trying to make up for that now?" he mumbled.

"Of course not. You only wanted her as a plaything to satisfy your needs-" he was cut off as Naruto tackled him to the ground.

"Fucking idiot!" Naruto hissed. "It would've been easier to just let me die! Why bother saving me? You would've been spared of all the trouble!"

Kyuubi laughed and twisted so that he caught his brother in a headlock. "Aww but I wuv you bro! Why would I wish you dead?"

"My past?"

Kyuubi snickered and sat up. "Water under the bridge man." Looking around he finally noticed that the clearing was practically empty except for the two leaders. The others had fled when the two had started play-fighting.

"Come on you two. We're wasting time," Minato said impatiently.

The two stood and followed him, Kyuubi patting his brother on the back in a friendly way as they walked off.

* * *

**CHARACTERS I OWN: 1) Hikari**

**2) Yotama**


	8. Wild Wild Ride

**hey guys! sorry for the long gaps, but i have no motivation lately. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was hell.

But she endured it all.

Throughout the weeks she spent in her prison Hikari never once let her mind, or her hope, slip away. She had confidence that she would be rescued. But now she was beginning to doubt she would ever make it out of this laboratory alive.

The icy water to lower her body temperature, electric shocks, they even probed her dozens of needles. It was a wonder they haven't dissected her yet.

Now she sat in her cell, heavily chained up, sitting with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. Her mind was clouded with that one incident, that one memory what was forever plastered in her head.

The scientists had chained her down to a cold, metal dissection table, running so many different tests on her it made her head spin in ten different directions. But she'd grown used to that. It's not what got to her.

On the other side of the one-way mirror stood her ticket to freedom. He made his appearance with the mayor, Tsunade, and was shocked to find the she-wolf in her current state; barely conscious and half dead.

But the look she gave him was one of pure hatred. Hikari never asked to be put through this. It was his fault anyway. But Minato could have gotten her out of there in one piece, and with her sanity still in tact.

But here she sat alone, waiting, hoping to be set free before the full moon that same night.

The chains rattled as she slowly looked up at the all too familiar scent of a vampire. The putrid scent she had come to love, and the even more horrid scents of his father and brother.

"Oh my god," Naruto whispered. He was down on his knees in an instant. "Hikari, forgive me," he mumbled as he pulled her into his embrace.

She hugged him tighter and started sobbing into his neck. "Naruto, I thought you had abandoned me."

He pulled away for a brief second, eyes wide in pain. "No! I'd never do anything like that!"

Minato kneeled beside him and pinched her eyes open. "Her body's just in shock." He snatched his hand away when she went to bite him.

"I'm sorry Hikari. I shouldn't have let you go like that. I don't know what hell you've been through here, but I swear to you, you won't have to endure this after tonight," Naruto pledged.

He used his thumbs wo wipe the tears off her cheeks and kissed her lightly.

"Kyuubi," Minato said, not taking his eyes off the she-wolf, "can you heal her?"

The red-head kneeled beside his brother and looked the girl over. "I'll see what I can do." He ran his fingers lightly over any visible cut on her arms and neck that he saw.

Hikari watched, amazed, as her wounds closed up and the pain dissolved. She flexed her arm and winced. Minato put a little pressure on it and said, "Fractured. I'll take care of that later."

They looked up at a nearby creaking sound. Light shone faintly from under the door.

"Listen to me Hikari," Naruto whispered into her ear. "This will be the last time you ever see this place again. He looked up at the small window. The full moon was rising fast. "The scientists will see what you are, but they wont be able to use it against you. We'll make sure of that." He kissed her again and stood.

"We wont be far from you," Kyuubi added, "so there's nothing to fret over."

The door creaked open, and when she looked back the vampires were gone.

The light hit her eyes and she flinched away instinctively, the men taking the opportunity to swarm the room and replace the chains even more heavily. She was pulled roughly to her feet and marched out the door into a smaller room. The doors behind her were barricaded and heavily guarded. Her captor shoved her to her knees. The moon was clearly visible through the window above the heads of the town council.

The voices she had recognized earlier to be Sarutobi and Orochimaru walked in her line of vision. Minato was also seen standing among the council members. He nodded ever so slightly at her.

Sarutobi squatted down and grabbed the girls' chin. "You see that moon? Isn't it beautiful? Now, normally you'd try and conceal yourself, but now, we all get to see the spectacular performance of a werewolf!"

The scientist released her and stepped back. Hikari looked up. Her heart rate increased dangerously and her eyes narrowed strangely. A deep whine escaped from her parched lips as she lowered her head and struggled against the chains. The scientists stepped back a few feet as her bones snapped and her fangs grew longer. The chains snapped under the pressure and the she-wolf stood and howled loudly, shattering the glass in the doors and window.

The council made a beeline for the exit, but the guards refused to let them out. Hikari leaped at them and ripped them apart. Heads rolled on the floor, limbs were sent flying, and the blood puddles on the floor could match a lake. Taking one last sniff she knocked the doors down and crushed the guards under her weight, leaving the distraught vampire alone in the room with a cowering Tsunade. He waled over and looked down at her.

"If you know what's good for you," Minato growled, "you will never speak of this again."

The blond woman nodded and inched away from him.

The Namikaze's looked in from the window. "She's not as stupid as we thought. She found her way back to the forest, do you want us to follow her?"

Minato nodded. "Make sure her pursuers don't catch up to her. I'll take care of the situation here."

* * *

She ran, far from the town and everything in it. But she was being followed. The hunters were on her trail, and they had hunting dogs.

The dogs barked and sped out of sight. Their trails were lost. The hunters were confused but pushed onward. The vampires of the Namikaze clan pulled them away and snapped their necks.

But Naruto wasn't with them. He had gone after his girlfriend. And he found her near the top of the cliffside where she had wrestled Madara off.

Hikari stood growling at him, flexing her claws, apparently waiting for him to move. He took one step forward and she pounced on him, pinning him down in the dirt, the same way she had on the first day they had met.

But this time was different. This time he knew what to expect. He stared up at her, but she was pressing too hard on his throat to let him speak.

Hikari growled lightly and rubbed her furry cheek against his. Her grip loosened and her arms moved off to the side of him.

Naruto was shocked. He sat up and kissed her roughly, trying to avoid her freakishly large fangs when she kissed back. Her head snapped up when the vampires approached, and it took all of Narutos strength to keep her from leaping at them.

"You tamed a werewolf," Minato mumbled.

Hikari snarled at him and pressed herself closer to Naruto. Snorting, she jumped to her feet and slid down the rocks. Naruto stood and ran after her again. Once again he followed her scent. It led him down to the lake, as usual.

She sat there on the grass like a dog waiting for its master, and ran up on all fours to meet him. She jumped up on her feet to look him in the eyes. Her claws caressed his chest and she let out a deep whine. Naruto pulled her closer and waited as her wolf form slowly melted away, and he was left with a shaken girl in his arms.

"I'll take you home," he breathed into her ear. "You need to rest."

Hikari looked up at him. "Thank you, Naruto."

He kissed her lightly before picking her up bridal style and beginning the trek to her manor.

* * *

**CHARACTERS I OWN: Hikari**

**R&R plz?**


End file.
